Penny Jackson and the Philosopher's Stone
by tracylay
Summary: Penny Jackson was always normal (well, as normal as you can with ADHD and dyslexia). Then she suddenly gets a letter from out of NOWHERE and a man in purple robes shows up in her home. Then he RUDELY calls her a witch. It wasn't meant to be rude? Oh. Now she's off to Hogwarts, and she can't help but note that beautiful, handsome, strange man. Hinted Apollo x OC (Penny Jackson)
1. I'm A What?

**A/N:** 'Ello, 'ello, and welcome, new and old readers of mine. This is a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover series (well, not really crossovers. The characters don't meet that much and it's more of just a person that lives in two worlds). I've read the Percy Jackson series over the week of Christmas and have myself HOOKED. While it _will_ hint for Apollo/OC, my character's still much too young for that romance, so it'll mostly be Friendship/Adventure. ;)

Just a warning, this is un-BETAed. Please tell me if there are any mistakes you spot. :D

And now, onto the story~

* * *

_**"I… uh… I mean… Well, actually, yeah. That's rude."**_

* * *

I frowned as I looked at the pages of my summer homework. The words just floated off the page, and I couldn't concentrate at all.

It was then at that moment, something came flying through my window. My ADHD kicked in and I jumped out of my seat, landing on my floor with a thud before rolling into a defensive position.

I heard hurried footsteps rush to my room, and my door was thrown open by my older twin brother, Percy. "Penny!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

"Oh, dear," my mom said, rushing over to me. She helped me stand up and brushed the non-existent dirt off of my clothes. "What happened?"

"I… I was just trying to do homework," I worked out in my head, mind reeling a thousand miles per minute. "Then something went flying towards me through the window so I ducked."

Percy walked over to my desk and looked at whatever landed on there. "Hey… there's a letter to her," he commented, picking up a small, rectangular envelope.

He handed it to my mom, who looked at it for a second before handing it over to me. I blinked and looked at what was addressed to me, and for some odd reason, I could understand it.

_Miss P. Jackson  
__Third Bedroom on the Left  
__20798 52nd Street  
__Manhattan, New York, USA_

I looked at the envelope wearily, then at my mother and brother. "... It's not gonna explode, is it?" I asked cautiously.

Mom opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by a knocking on the door. She got up, kissed both of us on the forehead, before walking out the room to answer whoever was on the other side.

"You probably have a stalker," Percy said, glancing out the window. He walked over to it quickly and closed it, shutting the curtains in the process.

I frowned. "That doesn't sound pleasing."

"_Percy! Penny! Could you both come out here, please?"_ my mom called from the living room. Her voice was a bit shaky, so Percy and I quickly got up to go check her out.

As we got to the living room, I spotted a tall, thin man with long silver hair and an equally long beard, with spectacles that rested on a slightly crooked nose and framed sparkling, blue eyes. He was wearing a set of purple robes, which was really weird, considering it was _summer_ in _Manhattan_.

"Hello, Perseus, Penelope," the man greeted us kindly. He spotted the letter in my hand and said, "Ah, I see you've gotten your letter. Would you be so kind and read it?"

"It might explode, though," I said bluntly, looking at the man. "Who are you?"

"Professor Albus Dumbledore," the man greeted us.

Percy hid a laugh behind his fist and I elbowed him. "Ow," my brother groaned.

"Professor of what, exactly?" I interrogated. "What are you doing here?"

"Many of your questions will be answered in the letter," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the letter. "If you would be so kind, Miss Jackson."

I looked at the old man and said, "I can't read. I'm dyslexic."

"I believe you'll find this letter simple to read," Dumbledore replied, and gestured to the letter again. I turned to my mother, who nodded at me encouragingly. I nodded back before exhaling deeply and opening the envelope.

When the words didn't float off the page, I realized I could understand it just perfectly:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
__of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwurmp, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

"Hogwarts?" Percy echoed first. "What in the Hades is Hogwarts?"

"It is a school that teaches young wizards and witches of witchcraft and wizardry. In other words, Miss Penelope Jackson," he said, turning to me with twinkling eyes, "you're a witch."

I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that popped into my head, "That's not a really nice thing to call someone." _Dammit._ "I… uh… I mean… Well, actually, yeah. That's rude."

Dumbledore chuckled before saying, "My apologies, but in my world, witches and wizards are very common. It is not a derogatory term of any means."

"But, I'm not a witch," I said cautiously, looking at Dumbledore. "I'm just Penny."

"Well, Penny, have strange things ever happened to you? Besides in water?" Dumbledore inquired. "When you feel intense emotions?"

"The kitchen exploded all on its own!" I countered back. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly. That was magic."

I blinked. "So I'm a witch?" Dumbledore nodded. "Cool," I accepted. Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. "So… what do I do now?"

Dumbledore smiled patiently. He gave Mom a bag and my mother opened it. "Ash?" she inquired.

"That is Floo Powder," Dumbledore informed. "Before September the first, please go to Diagon Alley. You simply take a handful of that powder, and state very clearly where you want to go. In your case, it would be _Diagon Alley_. I believe there is a shopping list as well as instructions written in there."

"Can I come too?" Percy asked eagerly. "Well, do Diagon Alley at least, since I'm obviously not a wizard." He turned to me, "Man, you're lucky."

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded his head. "But this is a secret. You must not let anyone outside your family know your sister is a witch. It could compromise the magical world and throw the world in an upset of balance. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

Percy shook his head. "No, we wouldn't."

Dumbledore smiled again. Man, does he ever stop. "Well, Penelope, I look forward to seeing you on your first day of Hogwarts. Have a good day." And right before our very eyes, he vanished.

Silence filled the room, and it made me very jittery, like it always did.

"That really happened, right?" Percy inquired.

"Yes, Percy," Mom said slowly. "It did."

"That's so _cool_!" Percy exclaimed, hugging me. "My sister's a _witch_!" He turned to Mom, "Mom! Penny's a _witch_! She'll probably learn to fly on a broom and everything!" That made my mother crack a smile and she hugged us both.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley in August," my mother informed us. "Gabe will be working that whole day and I'll take a day off."

**POSEIDON**

"Looks like your daughter's a witch," Hermes commented from beside me.

"So she is," I agreed, nodding my head. As a demigod _and_ a witch, I'm afraid Penny would be in much more danger, even more so because she is my daughter.

"You don't know how much," Apollo commented, walking over and joining us. He let out a low whistle at the image before us.

"She is eleven, Apollo," I turned to my nephew, who just shrugged. I shook my head. _Gods. Can't just keep it in their pants._ Well, that was rather hypocritical of me, but regardless.

"No harm in looking," Apollo countered. He chuckled again before it abruptly stopped. His eyes glazed over and he stared into nothingness, his eyes glowing a faint white. It was no more than a few seconds before he shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Another prophecy?" Hermes inquired. "Which being is it this time?"

Apollo slowly turned his head, to glance at Penny. "Her."

Dread filled through me. "My daughter?" I double-checked.

Apollo nodded. "And me."

"What was it?" I demanded.

"_Daughter of the Sea, born as one in two's world,  
__Lord of the Light, to her he will be hurled,  
__She will stop a darkness that will arise,  
__And discover what she will find in the skies."_

"Skies?" Hermes cocked his head. "I think Zeus will shoot her down before she even gets a chance." I glared at him. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

* * *

**A/N:** Short intro fic. Think of it as a pilot chapter. :P Thoughts? If you guys like it, leave a review, favorite, or follow it! I'll _definitely_ post the new chapter up next week if I feel like you guys like it! :D


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N:** Hm, I guess the response is actually quite well. Guess I'll be continuing this then~

**Miss Otaku:** Thank you! :)  
**Forevermore21:** Alrighty, then. Duly noted. ;)  
**destinyflareon:** Percy's 11. The events in _The Lightning Thief_ haven't taken place yet.  
**Ayase Yuuki:** That's fine, that's fine. To each their own. You don't have to keep reading this.  
**Guest:** Thank you!  
**Apollo's Best Friend:** I love your penname. LOL. Thank you!

And now, onto the story~

* * *

**Great**_**. I'm dyslexic, have ADHD, **_**and**_** have a speech disorder now.**_

* * *

"_Oof_!"

Before I could get up, I heard a _whoosh_. My face hit the floor again and I groaned in pain as my nose twitched irritably. My back was straining from being crushed. "Percy…" I groaned out. My brother gave a short grunt.

I wiggled under my brother as his immense weight crushed me. "Get… off me."

There was another _whoosh_ and then a gasp. "Percy, get off your sister!"

Percy pushed himself off of me and my mother helped me up, brushing off the dirt that has gotten on me. "Oh, dear. You're not even away yet," she said mostly to herself than me. "I wonder if you'll be okay."

"Mom, I'll be fine," I sighed as she continued to fuss over me. "You okay there, Perce?" I asked, peering to my twin, rubbing my throbbing nose.

"A-okay," Percy replied, brushing his pants. "Sorry about that."

"No prob," I brushed it off and my mom looked at the piece of paper in front of her. "So, where to first?"

"First, we're getting your robes," Mom informed me. "Dumbledore stopped by while you two were out a couple days ago to give us money." She showed us a small bag of various coins that were gold, silver, and bronze. "Come on."

We walked out of the alleyway, and _wow_. I think I spun around five times to take everything in. It was all just so _amazing_.

I saw a few owls flying around, some cauldrons outside stores, and people with robes walking _everywhere_. It was packed; it was like Times Square during the holidays, minus the drunk people.

I was jittery with excitement… and maybe my ADHD, but _wow_. I couldn't really understand what most signs said, but it didn't matter to me. I thought it was amazing, and that's all that really matters.

"I'm so jealous," Percy sighed in awe. "Make sure you don't forget us regular humans, alright, sis?"

"Never," I assured, looking at my brother. We both shared a meaningful smile that we had towards each other.

"Percy, Penny, come on!" our mother called, and we jogged after her. She led us into a store; I tried to read what store we entered, but all I saw was mdaaM 'slMaik bRsoe orf lAl cinosOac.

"Hogwarts for two?" a short, kind-looking woman smiled at us both.

"No, just my daughter," Mom said, pushing me forward slightly. I stumbled a bit over my feet, but I managed to keep myself up-right. I steadied myself and stood awkwardly in front of the woman.

The woman smiled, "Muggles, are you?"

"E-excuse me?" Mom inquired, confused. She was right to be confused. My mother did _not_ smoke marijuana. **[1]**

"Oh!" the woman laughed. "I forgot. Muggles are what we call non-magic folk. I'm Madam Malkin, and I own this wonderful little place."

"Yes, we're… Muggles," Mom struggled to use the word. It was a weird word, understandable.

"Wonderful!" Madam Malkin chirped happily. "Come to the back with me, dear. She'll be out soon," she addressed the last part to my mother and brother.

I walked to the back where I spotted a boy who looked a few years older than me, with bright red hair and freckles. Pins and needles were flying around him as he just stood still for the fitting. Aw man, do we have to stand still?

"We have to stand still?" I choked out, turning to Madam Malkin.

"Why, yes," Madam Malkin nodded her head. "It won't take very long if you do." I sighed mentally in my head. _Please_, let me stay still for at _least_ five minutes. I climbed onto the stool and immediately, a black cloth surrounded me and began its work.

…I didn't even last a minute.

"Dear, stand still," Madam Malkin scolded me, lightly tapping my shoulder with her wand.

"I can't help it," I replied. "I have ADHD."

"What in Godric's name is _that_?" the redhead boy next to me inquired, turning to me. "Is that some sort of curse?"

"It's a disorder," I sighed, fidgeting yet again, earning another light slap from Madam Malkin. "I can't be still and I have a short attention span. … Which is part of the reason I've been expelled from every school I've been to, so far," I admitted.

The redhead's nose wrinkled in distaste before nodding his head and looking away from me. Madam Malkin declared he was done and he walked away with a short thank you.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Penny Jackson," I replied. "It's actually a nickname, but so's my brother's name. Perseus and Penelope are too long, so we just go by Percy and Penny. No one ever calls us by our full name though. Well, except my mom when she's mad at us, but she normally doesn't get mad at us. She's the best. It's pretty hard for her to raise my brother and me. We always get expelled from the schools we attend because we're always blamed for stuff we never really do."

"No father?"

"Mom said he had to leave," I told her, frowning. "I think he left us, though, so Percy and I have never pushed her to tell us."

"I'm sorry, dear," Madam Malkin looked at me sympathetically. "Your robes are done, dear."

I looked down, and indeed, they were. I blinked and Madam Malkin helped me take off the robes before leading me out of the back room.

I spotted my mother talking with a couple with red hair, but Percy was no where to be found.

"Mom!" I said, walking over to her. "Look!" I showed her my black robes. "I got robes!"

My mother smiled and gestured to me, "This is my daughter, Penny. She'll be starting her first year at Hogwarts. Dear, this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," I greeted. I continued to look around for my brother, "Where's Percy?"

"He couldn't stand waiting so he went out to take a walk," my mother explained. She turned to the Weasleys and said, "Percy is my son and Penny's twin brother."

"How interesting," Mr. Weasley mused. "We have a son named Percy, as well. He's starting his fifth year though."

"We do have a son that's starting his first year though," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at me. "His name is Ron."

I didn't know what to say, so I just blurted out, "Cool."

"I'm back, what'd I miss?" Percy's voice came, walking over to us.

"Perce!" I whirled around to my brother. "Look!"

"Cool," Percy said, touching the black fabric. "So how'd it go?" He looked at me curiously with his sea green eyes that were the same exact shade of mine.

"It was really weird," I told him honestly. "I was on this footstool and then this black cloth surrounded me and pins and needles started floating towards me. I had to stand still."

"Oh, I forgot to tell Madam Malkin you had ADHD," Mom looked down at me. "Did you give her a hard time?"

"What is this ADHD?" Mr. Weasley asked with a fascinated look in his eyes. Well, that was a new one.

My mother rested her hands on our shoulders before explaining, "It's an attention disorder. They can't sit still for long. That's why Percy had to leave and take a walk."

"Fascinating," Mr. Weasley stated truthfully. "Isn't is, Molly?" He turned to his wife. "ADHD."

"I saw this owl place during my walk," Percy informed me. "The list said you could have an owl, right?" I nodded. "We should get you an owl."

"One at a time, Percy," Mom said lightly. "You'd think _you_ were the one going to school, not Penny." She smiled at the Weasleys and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you both, but we have to get going."

"Oh, yes," Mr. Weasley nodded his head. "We have to find our children. Have a nice day," he tilted his hat towards the three of us before leaving with Mrs. Weasley.

We went to pay for my robes and Mom apologized to Madam Malkin, who just waved it off with a smile.

Mom led us to a bookstore and began to buy our textbooks, which I found was rather lame. My mother smiled at me and walked over to the counter to pay, asking the witch there something.

The witch nodded, pulled out her wand, and tapped my set of books. My mother paid for them and then walked back to us. "Can you read this?" she inquired, showing me the book.

I blinked in surprise when I could clearly read the title of the book, _A History of Magic_, without a single problem. I flipped through the pages, and for once, the words didn't float off the page. Talk about cool.

"Whoa…" I gaped. Magic was awesome. Mom smiled before taking the book, placing it back in the bag she was holding.

"Now, let's go get that owl of yours," Mom declared. Percy jumped up and led us to a store that was called pEylseo Olw muEimrop.

On the way, I bumped into a wall and bounced back slightly. It wasn't until I looked up did I realize I bumped into a taller, older boy.

I blushed at the way the light hit his sunglow hair and his sky blue eyes sparkled back at me in amusement.

He looked around to be eighteen or nineteen, dressed casually in a tight white t-shirt that hugged his chest nicely, loose light jeans, and a pair of old black Converse. "Whoa, there," he said steadying me before I could fall back.

"I- uh, I'm, uh, dah, er…" I stammered stupidly. _Great_. I'm dyslexic, have ADHD, _and_ have a speech disorder now. I took a shaky breath and exhaled deeply, "I'm sorry."

His lips curled up to reveal his pearly white teeth. He laughed and my heart fluttered at the musical sound he produced. "It's alright," he told me, his voice silky smooth. "It was my fault. As an apology, take this." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a… _pen_? "Only open it when you most need it."

"Um… thank you?" I didn't know what to say. I took the pen, seeing his long fingers release the utensil as I grabbed it, looking at it curiously. It was just like any old ballpoint pen, except it had an engraving on the side, _Thyella_. _'Tempest,'_ my mind somehow read.

"You're welcome. Good luck, Penelope Jackson," the guy said from above me.

My head snapped up at my full name, but the boy was gone. "Where'd he go?" I asked myself, spinning around in a circle to find any trace of the blond. I shook my head when I found nothing and walked into the store, where Percy was eagerly looking around at all the different kinds of owls inside.

"_My lady! My lady, over here!"_ I blinked at the sound and turned my head, searching for the voice. _"Over here!"_

I looked around before they landed on black orbs staring right back at me. My eyes darted around the being to see reddish-brown feathers with a large, round head.

"_Are you _talking_ to me?"_ I asked her. Well, judging by the sound of the voice, it was female.

"_Are you talking to _me_?"_ she countered back.

I snorted. _"Touché."_ I walked over to her and stuck my finger through the cage. The owl reached forward and began to lightly peck at my finger affectionately.

I looked down to see what type of owl it was, but could only read s'Ple Fngihsi wOl. "Mom?" I called, still playing with the owl. "What kind of owl is this?"

"It's a Pel's Fishing Owl," Mom informed me. "Do you like it?"

Percy appeared at my side, asking, "You gonna get this owl?"

The owl looked back at me, almost like she tried to give me the puppy-dog look. _What_? I looked at Mom, and gave her the best pleading look I could.

Mom smiled and said, "Of course." She bent down to kiss my forehead and I took the cage. The owl hooted in happiness, fluttering her wings in the cage before settling back down on her faux perch. We walked over to the owner and Mom paid for her.

"What're you gonna name it?" Percy asked as we exited the store. "Wait, is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm thinking it's a girl," I told him. "I keep hearing this female voice in my head, like the owl's talking to me."

"_That's me!"_ the owl said in my head. _"What are you going to name me, my lady?"_

"Hm…"I mused. "How about… Sofia? It means wisdom in Greek," I asked, looking at the owl. Whoa. How'd I know that meant _wisdom_?

"When did you learn _Greek_?" Percy asked me. "And how come _I_ knew that, too?" Percy and I exchanged looks before shrugging our shoulders. It must've been something we picked up on TV without really knowing. Who said TV didn't teach you anything?

"Hm, we'll want to go to Ollivanders for your wand, Penny," Mom told me, ushering us off the streets, away from the huge crowd of people we were surrounded by. "Let's go."

We quickly found the store, but when I entered, it looked only like a ruddy old store. A noise made me jump and I whirled around, to see an old man with razzled white hair looking patiently at me. "Ah, Miss Jackson," he greeted me casually, like he's known me for a long time instead of just two seconds. "Dumbledore said you'd be arriving. I've already picked out a couple of wands for you to try."

I blinked and walked to the counter, where about four wands were placed in four separate boxes. I looked at who I assumed was Ollivander, and he nodded at the wands, telling me to try one out.

I picked the one up on the far left and Ollivander explained, "12 inches, oak, with unicorn hair as its core. Very flexible. Give it a wave."

I waved the stick, and my eyes widened in shock when an invisible force shoved off three books on a nearby table, making them crash onto the floor. I quickly put it back.

Ollivander had a bemused look on his face and inquired, "No? Try the next one."

This time, I picked up the one on the far right. I gave it a flick and my jaw dropped when the curtains set on fire. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared, though, and I saw that Ollivander has his own wand out.

I heard Percy coughing behind me, concealing laughter. I turned back to glare at my brother. He tossed me a wide grin, his eyes sparkling in amusement. _Ugh_. He's lucky I love him so much.

I looked back at the other two wands. Aw, man. What would happen if I destroyed this place? Then I'd _never_ get a wand and my invitation to Hogwarts would be revoked. Man, expelled before even attending. Who'd have thought that was possible?

I cautiously reached for the one on the left and frowned. I waved it, and a bolt of electricity shot out, short-circuiting the place. "Crap. I'm sorry," I apologized. Percy laughed as the lights turned back on.

"No worries, my dear. It happens. Try the last one," Ollivander encouraged me.

I frowned, and picked up the last one. I flicked it, and a gush of wind made a few shelves in the back knock to the floor. I put back the wand quickly. I could hear Percy gawfulling in the background. Mom tried to hush him, but it was futile.

"Um… does that mean I don't get my own wand?" I asked carefully. Maybe I'd just end up with no wand and as a result, not be able to attend Hogwarts.

"No, no, my dear. There are still plenty of wands to choose from," Ollivander told me cheerfully. "I have had this much of a challenge since… well, _ever_!"

He went to the back and pulled out two boxes. His hand then hesitated before he put back the two and just grabbed that last one. He walked back and pointed this wand out to me.

"12 inches, laurel, with a pegasus hair for its core. Exceptionally rare. Very flexible and fluid," he informed me. "Give it a shot."

"I don't know," I said wearily. "I might just burn this store down and get kicked out before I even attended school. It wouldn't be the first time I got kicked out for a fire."

"I assure you that won't happen," Ollivander told me. "I have a good feeling about this wand."

I nodded before taking the wand in my hand. The second I grabbed it, I felt this power surge through me.

It felt almost like a high (not that I'd really know what it felt like), with all of this energy.

"This is it," Ollivander declared, crossing his arms, fully satisfied and proud of himself.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the side.

"You see, Miss Jackson, the _witch_ does not choose the wand, but rather, the _wand_ chooses the witch. And when you picked up this wand, it chose you," Ollivander explained, pointing at my Stick of Doom.

I blinked, still slightly confused, but accepted it, nonetheless. No use in arguing.

"That'll be fifteen galleons," Ollivander said to my mother.

"Wow," I exhaled. "That's... That's quite a bit of money."

"Your wand is incredibly unique, Miss Jackson. No one else in this world has this kind of wand," Ollivander assured me. "No one."

"That's fine, Penny," Mom told me. "There's more than enough in here." She walked up to Ollivander and paid him before we walked out, with me with a new wand.

I then realized something.

"Hey, Mom," I called for her attention.

"What is it, honey?" Mom looked down at me, confusion in her eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Well, y'know how I have to be on a train to actually get to school?" I inquired. Mom nodded. "How are we gonna get there if we live in Brooklyn? Do they have Floo chimney-thingies?" I mean, why would a chimney be at a _train station_?

"Th-that's a good question," Mom realized. "Perhaps we should contact Professor Dumbledore about that…"

"Ah, it's the Jacksons!" I heard a cheerful voice exclaim. I whirled around and spotted a _large_ group of redheads, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley leading the way. Mr. Weasley was the one who spoke. "Did you find everything alright?"

"Oh, yes," Mom said, nodding her head. "Thank you for the shop recommendations."

"You're most welcome," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Oh, these are our children. Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Kids, this is Miss Jackson and her two children, Percy and Penny."

"Hello," the five echoed.

"Blimey, a name just like Prissy? How much could that suck?" one of the twins asked. I recognized Percy (Weasley) was the boy that was with me when I was having my robes fitted.

"George, stop teasing your brother," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Blimey, she got my name right," George said, looking at his twin. He then turned to me and flashed a grin, "George Weasley at your service. I'm in Gryffindor and I serve as one of the Beaters on the Quidditch team."

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "What's a Gryffindor and what's a Beater for a Quidditch team?"

There was a collective gasp from the children before Mr. Weasley said, "Now, children, Penny comes from a Muggle family." That seemed to explain everything to them.

"Do you know if there's a chimney to Floo in at King's Cross Station?" Mom asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "See, we live in Brooklyn, and that's all the way in the United States. We can't really just drive to the station."

"Oh my," Mrs. Weasley commented. "I'm afraid there isn't."

"Does that mean we get to stay in London?" Percy asked, looking at Mom.

"But, Percy, I have work and then there's Gabe…" she pointed out. "We could just contact Professor Dumbledore and maybe he'll find a way to get you here," she directed the last sentence to me.

"Dumbledore's a busy man!" Mrs. Weasley told Mom. "Why don't we pick up Penny from your house and we'll Apparate back?"

"I don't want to trouble you," Mom said, shaking her head. "We'll find a way."

"Oh, nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley waved off. "It'll only take a few seconds!"

Mom looked down at me and asked, "Well, Penny? What do you think?"

I was fidgeting by now, but I had managed to keep up with the conversation. _Score_. "Um… if that's alright with you guys."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Perfect! We'll just Floo to your place and Apparate back then!"

* * *

**[1]** Funny thing I read on Urban Dictionary. Apparently "muggle" is a colloquial term for marijuana, hahah.

* * *

**A/N:** Review/favorite/follow? :)


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N:** Guiltily enough, I'm starting to just love _Teen Wolf_. It's such an addicting show. Ugh, Kenny, I blame you, even if you'll never see this message.

* * *

_**"Who knows? Aeolus might be feeling a bit mischievous."**_

* * *

"What the heck's Apparating, anyway?" Percy asked as Mom fussed over me.

I frowned. "It's a sort of teleportation. I read that you could lose a couple limbs too. I hope I don't. I'm quite attached to them. No pun intended."

Percy let out a chuckle. "Good one."

"Thanks," I grinned. "Didn't mean to come up with it." Then I frowned again. "I'll miss you, Perce."

"Aw, me too," Percy frowned, pulling me into a hug. "I dunno how I'm gonna last this year without you in school."

Just then, a rush of fire appeared in our chimney and Mr. Weasley stepped out. He looked around our house in wonder. "Ah, this is amazing!"

"Hello, Arthur," my mom greeted the man.

"Sally, Percy," Mr. Weasley smiled. Then he looked at me, "Have you gotten everything, Penny?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded, patting my trunk and lifting up my cage that held Sofia.

"Remember to write as often as you can, okay?" Mom asked me.

"Mom, you tell us that every year," I sighed. Every year, Percy and I were shipped off to a boarding school, which were the only schools that accepted us because of our ADHD and dyslexia. "I know."

"Make sure to get into as less trouble as you can, alright?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Don't blow up a bathroom," Percy joked, but held some truth in his words.

I know why. A couple years ago, Percy was being bullied in the boys' restroom, and I had rushed in to help him. I was pushed back and had hit my head rather roughly, though, and then Percy got really mad. Then all of a sudden, water just exploded everywhere and left everyone but Percy and me drenched. Needless to say, we were expelled.

I mock-saluted my brother and gave my mom and him a hug. I turned to Mr. Weasley, who was looking on in amazement at our television remote. He noticed I was ready, grabbed my trunk, and smiled. "Just hold onto my arm." He held out his arm and I took it while holding onto Sofia's cage.

Everything suddenly went back, and I felt like I was on an extreme roller coaster ride: unable to breathe, stomach lurching, body being pulled everywhere.

I ended up right in front of a bunch of redheads and would have fallen if it weren't for the fact that Mr. Weasley kept me upright.

_"I don't feel so good,"_ Sofia groaned to me mentally.

_"Really? I feel like sunshines and daisies,"_ I dryly responded.

"First ride's always a bit woozy," Mrs. Weasley told me. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, thank you," I responded.

"Well, I better be getting off to work," Mr. Weasley said. He bent down to peck his wife on the cheek before wishing us good luck and disappearing with a _pop_.

Mrs. Weasley took Ginny's hand before we entered the train station. "Alright, let's get moving."

I followed her into the station and wondered what was so magical about it. George handed me a cart and I took it with a thanks, placing my trunk and Sofia's cage on top.

As I walked through the station, I spotted a small flash that caught my eye. I turned my head and saw the boy I had bumped into at Diagon Alley on the other side of the station.

He grinned at me and a crowd passed by him. When the crowd had finished passing him, he was gone.

"-not Fred, I'm George," I heard Fred sigh. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

Fred walked forward and looked at his mother. "Only joking, I am Fred," he said before running _right through a wall_.

I gripped George's sleeve before he could walk away. "He just ran right through a wall."

"Observant eyes, you got there, Penny," George said, almost sarcastically. "How else was he going to get onto the platform?"

"George, you next!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Hold on, Mum, I think Penny's a bit nervous," George informed, looking down at me. What if I ran straight for the wall and then totally crashed? Oh, Gods, that would hurt _so_ much. "Penny?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance, glancing up at one of the twins.

"Would you like to go first, Penny?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.

"I'll catch you if you bounce off the barrier," George joked. "_Ow_!" he cried out when Mrs. Weasley hit him in the arm. "I'm only joking, Mum!"

Mrs. Weasley turned to me and smiled patiently. "You'll be fine, dear. If you're nervous, just go for a running start."

I nodded, exhaling shakily. My body was jittery again, but I welcomed it. This was going to push me to go through the wall. Well, I never thought I'd say that.

I took a deep breath, exhaled, and my legs took off. I braced myself to hit the wall, but I only stopped when arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Whoa, there, Penny. You'll run right into the tracks," I heard Fred's voice say. I opened one eye and spotted myself in another location. I was quite pleased to see that I wasn't a splatter on the wall.

I stood up straighter and cleared my throat. "I'm good. I'm good." It was then I noticed the giant scarlet trained that read _Hogwarts Express_.

George entered through the wall, and helped me get my stuff on board. _Whoa_, it's a lot heavier lifting it than actually pushing it around.

Sofia looked at me with a disinterested look. _"Of course it'd be a lot heavier lifting it."_

"_Don't be rude to me,"_ I countered back. _"I'm not the best thinker around."_

"_Forgive me, My Lady, but that is true,"_ she then cooed softly. She was so cute that I had to forgive her._ Ugh. Owls._

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley!" I called, where she was fussing over Ron. She gave me a smile and wave. I turned around, walking into the train, trying to find a compartment.

I quickly found one where a boy with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes hidden behind dirty glasses was sitting all by himself. "Hi!" I greeted, smiling at him.

"Um, hi," he greeted me, unsure.

"I'm Penny Jackson," I introduced myself. "You mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all," the boy shook his head. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Harry," I said politely, walking into the compartment. I took a seat across from him.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Your accent is strange."

"I'm American," I informed him. "Brooklyn, New York, actually."

The door to the compartment slid open, and I angled my head to see who it was. Ron was standing there, looking sheepish. "Anyone sitting there?" he pointed at the seat next to me. "Everywhere else is full."

"Hi, Ron," I greeted. Ron smiled at me and sat down, slightly hesitant.

The door slid open again and the twins poked their heads in. "Hey, Ron." Then they noticed me, "Hey, Penny." I nodded at them. They then looked back at Ron, "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," Ron mumbled.

"Harry," Fred said, grinning mischievously. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. Penny's an honorary Weasley. See you later, then."

"Bye," all three of us echoed before the door was shut close again.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. I was wondering what the big deal was. Does the magical world have Google? I have to look him up. When I was able to focus again, I saw Harry pull up his bangs to reveal a lightning-shaped scar.

"So that's where You-Know Who - ?" No. I don't know who You-Know-Who is, thank you very much. Who was he?

"Who's You-Know-Who?" I cocked my head to the side. "And why are you famous?" I looked at Harry. Well, that didn't sound rude at all. Nope.

Ron looked at me, shocked beyond belief.

Harry explained that it was this dude name Voldemort - Ron flinched at the name - and he was this evil wizard that basically ruled the world in darkness but he was finally defeated by Harry - for reasons unknown.

"Oh. Okay," I didn't know what to say, again. _Jeez_. I was well-deserving of those _F_s I got.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked us curiously.

"Er - yes, I think so," Ron answered. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about it."

I shook my head. "The bomb was just dropped on me about a month ago."

"Why would they drop a bomb on you?" Ron asked, eyes wide in shock. "Did something happen?"

"It's a figure of speech," I explained. "It just means I was told I was a witch out of nowhere."

"Oh," Ron nodded his head.

"So you're the only one that must know loads of magic already," Harry concluded, looking at the redhead.

Ron shrugged before saying, "I heard you went to live with Muggles. What are they like?"

"Horrible," Harry replied, his face scrunching up in distaste. "Well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Your family?"

"My mom and brother are great," I replied. Man, I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have any family supporting me. At that, I frowned a bit. "But man, you have three wizard brothers," I looked at Ron.

"Five," he corrected, his face falling a bit. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's not big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

He pulled out a rat from his robes and introduced him as Scabbers. He stopped himself from saying that the family couldn't afford an owl, but it didn't really matter.

Yeah, my family wasn't poorest around, but we weren't exactly rolling in the dough either. When Harry informed Ron that he had hand-me-downs from his cousin, that seemed to cheer him up a bit.

Speaking of which, I pulled out my little bag of money. How did we even _get_ all this money?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a woman rolled a trolley up to our door after sliding it open. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Oh _good_. I'm _starving_. I got to my feet and looked at the wide variety of treats that were there. Harry stood up next to me and we looked at what was available to us:

Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron cakes, Licorice Wands, and a lot of other weird things I've never heard about.

I didn't know what to get, so I just got one of each.

Harry and I shared with Ron, who didn't take very long to convince, and we snacked through everything easily. The frog jumped out before I could eat it though. Damn.

When I tried the jelly beans, I got a seaweed flavor, which wasn't all that bad, but the next one I got resembled _tires_. Ew. I made a mental note to ship a box to Percy, just 'cause.

We were interrupted by a little round-faced boy, who looked incredibly shy and about to pee his pants. "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" When we shook our heads negatively, he cried out, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Harry reassured.

The boy nodded reluctantly before walking away.

"I dunno why he's so bothered," Ron shrugged. "If I brought a toad, I'd try to lose it as quick as I could. But then again, I did bring Scabbers. He might've died and you wouldn't have known."

"Oh, you'd know," I interjected. Harry and Ron looked at me strangely. I shrugged. "I live in Brooklyn." They didn't understand what I meant and I just sighed. "It's not the cleanest place in the world." That seemed to satisfy them, and Ron told us of a spell he was trying out.

Impressed, I urged him to show us. He pulled out a wand from his trunk and he mumbled something about unicorn hair poking out.

He was about to raise his wand when the door slid open, this time, the toadless boy was with a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," the girl asked in a bossy tone. Even in the Wizarding World, there were _those_ kinds of girls. I mentally sighed and tried my best to blend in with the seat.

"We already told him we haven't seen it," Ron countered, but it looked like it went in one ear and out the other to the girl.

"Oh? You're doing magic? Let's see it, then." She took a seat next to Harry, and Ron looked shocked.

"Er… alright, then." He cleared his throat and then said, "_Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._" He waved his wand towards the sleeping rat, but nothing happen.

"Are you sure that's a _real_ spell?" the girl asked haughtily. She didn't wait for a response. "Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's-"

And here was where I tuned her out.

I looked up at the ceiling, tapping my foot on the floor while my fingers were dancing on my knees. I should probably get up and walk around. I felt someone nudge me and shook my head, refocusing and glanced back down.

Four pairs of eyes were looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You name?" the girl asked. "I'm Hermione Granger, if you were paying attention."

"Penny Jackson," I replied. I then stood up as a surge of uneasiness filled through me. "Excuse me. I need to go take a small walk."

On my way to get some fresh air, I almost ran into a boy with platinum blond hair and grey eyes with sharp features.

"Sorry," I apologized.

He looked at me, observing me for a few seconds before saying, "It's alright. This is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The way he introduced himself reminded me of James Bond. _Ha_. "Penny Jackson," I said before walking around him and opening the back door. The wind immediately hit me, blowing my hair everywhere.

I took a deep breath and relished in the air. We were near water; I could smell it. Water was something I always liked. It was the one place where I felt at ease.

"You sure it's wise to be out here with all this wind with a speeding train going?" a silky voice interrupted my peace.

I whirled around, recognizing the voice, and just as I expected, the boy that I had run into at Diagon Alley and seen again at the station was leaning casually against the train, looking at me with patient sky blue eyes.

"It's not like some force is going to push me off," I rolled my eyes.

He grinned and shrugged. "Who knows? Aeolus might be feeling a bit mischievous." Unlike my brother, I was actually decent with Greek names, and it was actually my best subject. I got a B- in Greek. My only B, but whatever. I recognized the name as the God of the Winds.

"They're just myths," I shrugged. I faintly heard thunder boom in the distance and looked up, but saw clear skies. _What?_

The boy in front of me grinned in amusement. "You'd better be careful what you call myths."

I narrowed my eyes, looking at him strangely. "Who are you?"

"I'm known as a lot of things," he told me cryptically. "You really should get out of the open, though." He looked off in the distance, and I followed his gaze. "You could go change. You're almost at Hogwarts." The sun was almost fully set.

When I turned my gaze back at him, he was gone. Just like that.

I blinked, shook my head, and walked back inside the train. Whoever he was, he was right. I walked back to the compartment, to hear Hermione scolding Ron and Harry. She saw that I wasn't changed either, and scolded me as well. _Jeez_.

I waited for the boys to finish changing before they left so I could change. It didn't even take that long to change. The second I opened the door, there was an announcement.

"_We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."_

My stomach lurched in anticipation and soon, the train came to a complete stop. I gave Sofia a goodbye before leaving with Ron and Harry.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" I heard a _huge_ man say. And when I say _huge_, I mean like over _ten feet tall_ huge. Harry greeted him easily as Hagrid.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid told us all. "It's jus' round this bend here."

We walked through a small path, and I suddenly spotted a _huge_ great, black lake. It was beautiful. There was a large castle with a bunch of towers on a high mountain, but I was mainly interested in the huge body of water that surrounded it. _Amazing_.

"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, gesturing to a small fleet of boats. I went with Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione to a boat, and climbed in eagerly.

As the boats moved off, I reached down and my fingers danced over the gentle water and I closed my eyes in content. I spotted something jump out of the water in the distance, and saw it was a mermaid. It looked liked she was smiling at me. I gave a small smile and that satisfied her as she dived underwater and didn't reappear again.

I could feel the movement under the water, since my fingers were underneath the water.

"You _do_ know there's a giant squid under there, right?" Hermione asked me. "What if it whisked you away?"

"I somehow doubt it'll do that to me," I said, feeling something brush beneath my fingers. It slipped easily between my fingers and I gripped it in greeting before it disappeared again. I smiled softly. "Water and I get along very well."

We climbed out of the boats, and I was sad to leave the water, even though I wasn't in it. I looked up, just in time to see Hagrid knock loudly on the castle door.

* * *

**A/N:** Drop a review for lil ol' me? :)


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

**A/N:** Whee~ double updates! (Well, for me. Depends if you're going to check out my _Teen Wolf_ fanfic or not. :P)

Special thanks to **TheNorwegianAuthor**, **Guest**, and ** .7** for reviewing! Also, to **TheNorwegianAuthor**, I'm not good at being a smartass, so... it's hard for me, but I _am_ gonna try (and fail...).

* * *

When the doors swung open, I saw a tall, black-haired woman dressed in emerald robes standing there. She had a very stern face and made a mental note to not make her mad (_too much_, because it was impossible for me to _not_ tick off teachers with my ADHD and dyslexia).

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said to the woman.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said, nodding. "I will take them from here."

I followed the woman, along with everyone else, into the castle and its _entrance hall_ was amazing. Whoa. She led us down the hallway before whirling around and talking to us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted us. She said something about a banquet, various Houses, and Sorting Ceremony, and I did my best to keep up with her, but I was getting jittery again. She seemed to notice and looked at me before I did my best to stand still. I was able to for three seconds before I began to fidget again. McGonagall walked away, and I continued to fidget.

"Could you please stand still?" Hermione scolded me.

"I can't," I said.

"Can't or won't?"

"I _really_ can't," I told her. "If I stand or sit somewhere too long without doing anything, my body just starts to move."

"Do you have ADHD or something?" Hermione asked me.

"Actually, I do," I refuted. I heard screams all of a sudden and whirled around, only to see white, transparent beings flying around. Ghosts?

A ghost in ruff and tights flew right into my face. He looked at me for a few seconds before blowing a raspberry right in my face and flying away. _Great_, even _ghosts_ didn't like me.

"Don't mind Peeves," a fat little monk ghost smiled at me. "He does that to everyone." Really? I don't see him going up in faces of the others and blowing his transparent spit at them.

Professor McGonagall came back and ordered us to get into a line. I stood behind Ron and in front of Hermione. She led us through a large pair of double doors and I glanced up at the ceiling, which had thousands of candles floating in the air, with the night sky above.

There were four long tables where the other students were sitting, and then another table at the top of the hall with the teachers. She led us up to where the teachers were sitting and Hermione leaned over to whisper to me.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"I did, too," I replied. It was part of the little bit of reading I actually got done.

I watched in silence as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of us. There was a hat on top of it, and it looked _really_ dirty. I blinked in surprise when I saw the hat twitch, then move, and then… sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_you can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat finished its song and I clapped, along with everyone else in the room. Well, there was no chance I'd be in Ravenclaw, or even Slytherin. I was not at all smart or witty.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I tuned everyone out, focusing on my feet since I didn't recognize anyone's name.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jackson, Penelope!"

I heaved a heavy sigh and walked up to the stool, glad to move, if not for just a little bit.

"Hm…" a small voice said into my head. "Very interesting. The Daughter of the Sea… Yes… I know just where to place you…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was pulled off of my hat as a table erupted into cheers. I walked towards it, but something bothered me. What did the hat mean when I was "The Daughter of the Sea"? I sat down next to Hermione after shaking Percy's hand.

My head was hurting from thinking so hard.

Something told me to look up, so I did. When I glanced up, I spotted something in the shadows. The figure moved just so I could see it was a young girl, no older than twelve, with auburn hair and eyes that reminded me of the moon.

I blinked, and she was gone. I rubbed my eyes. This was _really_ weird. The table cheered again, but this time it was deafeningly loud. I noticed the Weasley twins were jumping around, crying, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Ron was placed in Gryffindor as well, and Dumbledore stood up. He smiled at us and declared, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

… What?

I was utterly confused as people started applauding him.

I then noticed that the plates in front of us were now _piled_ with food. My stomach growled at the sight of everything. _Yes_.

I piled some food onto my plate and happily dug in. I conversed with some of my Housemates about everything and nothing in particular. It wasn't until Seamus Finnigan told us, "I'm half-and-half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The entire table laughed and then Neville said he was a pure-blood but they thought he was a Squib until he showed his magical abilities.

"What about you, Penny?" Neville asked.

"I think I'm the first in a family of Muggles," I replied. "My mom and twin brother are Muggles, and I don't know about my dad. He left when I was young. All I remember is a warm light from when he touched me…"

The table looked at me sympathetically, but I just shrugged. I've learned to accept it. Yeah, it hurt that my dad didn't want us, but what's the past is the past.

After singing our school song, which was pretty funny, it was time to go.

Percy led us out of the Great Hall and up some stairs and doorways. How _long_ was it going to take before we reached our room?

I felt something flying my way and ducked quickly, causing Percy to yell out, "Peeves!" He turned to us and informed, "A poltergeist. Peeves, show yourself!"

There was nothing but a sound that sounded like air being squeezed out of a balloon.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Percy threatened.

The same ghost that was in my face earlier popped out of nowhere and cackled at me. "Ickle Firsties! I'm just greeting my cousin!" He swooped down at us and we all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this," Percy warned. "I mean it!"

Peeves blew a raspberry at Percy and disappeared, but not before dropping the walking sticks. I jumped out of the way on pure instinct as they landed where I was a second ago.

"Sorry about that," Percy apologized. "You want to watch out for Peeves. The Blood Baron's the only one who can control him. He won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

He led us down a corridor, and there was a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy gave, and the portrait swung forward, revealing a round hole. He led us inside an Percy informed us where our dormitory was.

Exhausted, I climbed up the stairs where my dorms were and found Sofia in her cage. She hooted happily when she saw me, _"My Lady!"_

I gave her a smile and stroked her head before taking a look around my room. There were five four-poster beds that had deep red, velvet curtains and five separate desks. The room was decorated in a lovely shade of scarlet and gold, showing the pride of the House.

I spotted my stuff at the foot of a bed, and since I was lazy, I just decided to leave them there and claim that bed. It was the one closest to the bathroom and window, and the farthest from the entrance of the room.

I walked over to the desk that was beside there, pulled out a parchment, and began to write to my mother and brother about my day.

The next day came too quickly, and I woke up to the sound of my roommates, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Fay Dunbar, arguing who got the restroom first. Hermione was simply reading on her bed.

I heaved out a sigh and since they were arguing, decided to take it. I entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I heard three muffled, _"Hey!"_s, but was too lazy to care.

I quickly got ready for the day, and was out in fifteen minutes. My roommates glared at me, but I just shrugged. I skipped down the spiral staircase, and headed to the Great Hall.

"Ah, Miss Jackson," Professor McGonagall greeted me. "Here is your schedule." She handed me a parchment. "I trust you can read it?"

"I hope so," I responded, and looked down. When I looked down, I was pleased to see that I could read my timetable just fine. "I can," I nodded in affirmation.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head and then walked away, handing out schedules to other Gryffindors who had just entered the Great Hall.

I was looking at my schedule, when I noticed a tuff of blond hair from the corner of my eye. I glanced up, and saw the back of a tall, blond male that reminded me of someone I've been seeing lately.

I jogged over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he whirled around, though, I saw that even though he looked almost like the guy I've been seeing, he wasn't. His eyes were a light sky blue, not as deep, and his nose was slightly crooked. He was also a bit younger than the guy, with some baby fat still in tact. His voice wasn't as deep either, though it was still musical.

"Um… Do I know you?" he asked me, confused.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I just… I just thought you were someone I've been seeing lately."

He nodded his head, but then stopped mid-nod when he noticed my schedule. "Are you dyslexic?" he asked.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Do you have ADHD, too?" he inquired.

I blinked. "Yeah," I told him. "How'd you know?"

He looked at me a few seconds longer, probing my eyes for something. "Lucky guess," he finally answered. "I'm Aristo Solander." He stuck out his hand.

"Penny Jackson," I introduced myself, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry, again."

"It's no problem," he smiled at me, and his eyes started twinkling. He brushed some of his sun-kissed locks out of his eyes. "So you're a first year Gryffindor." I nodded. He smiled. "Third year Hufflepuff."

"Aristo, are you harassing girls already?" a musical feminine voice questioned, almost sighing. I turned my head and spotted a girl who looked almost exactly like Aristo walking towards us with a boy with messy brown hair and grey eyes. They were both also in Hufflepuff, judging by their robes.

Aristo huffed and replied, "For your information, _she_ came up to _me_." He rolled his eyes and said, "Penny, meet Rhea, my annoying twin sister. That's Cedric Diggory. They're both third years. Guys, this is Penny, a first year."

Cedric gave me a kind smile while Rhea gave me one as well. It reminded me of the sun and I blurted out, "Has anyone ever told you that you smile like the sun?"

Cedric chuckled. "You don't know how often," he replied for her.

"We got it from our dad," Rhea informed me. I nodded. His dad must be pretty much the physical manifestation of the sun, then.

"Ah, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Solander, Miss Solander, here are your schedules," a plump woman with grey hair said, walking towards the Hufflepuffs. She handed the three their schedules before walking off.

"Cool," Cedric said, looking at his schedule. "Care of Magical Creatures first." He took a glance at Rhea's schedule, but then he shook his head. "I don't understand how you two can read Ancient Greek but not English. What electives are you taking?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Art, Muggle Art, Music, and Muggle Music," the twins answered in unison.

"That's a lot of classes," I blurted. "How do you fit it all?" Aristo handed me his schedule, and I saw they had five classes a day, except for Friday, where they had four.

"You can read Ancient Greek?" Cedric asked me.

I blinked. "That's what language I've been reading in?" I asked, looking at my own schedule. Cedric peered at it and he nodded. "Oh. Cool." I've been sounding quite repetitive these past few days.

My stomach then chose that moment to growl. The three third years chuckled at the sound and I blushed. "Sorry about that," I apologized. "I should get some food before classes start. It was nice meeting you three."

"It's was our pleasure," Aristo grinned, and threw in a wink for emphasis. I blushed and nodded before turning around and going back to the Gryffindor table.

I took a seat next to Harry, who was sitting right next to Ron. Fred looked at me and nodded. "I see you've met the Solander twins."

"Uh, yeah," I nodded, grabbing a biscuit. I slathered it with butter before eating it. "They're really nice."

"Gorgeous twins," Angelina Johnson, a third year, said from beside Fred. "Cedric's a cute one, too. But _Aristo_ is _amazing_." She feigned swooning, landing on Alicia Spinnet, another third year. Alicia giggled.

I peered behind me, and saw the Solander twins talking quietly to each other, while Cedric spoke with a boy with shaggy brown hair. When they made eye contact with me, they gave me almost-blinding smiles and I returned their greeting with a wave.

"Huh, it looks like the twins have taken an interest in you, Jackson," George commented. "Mind introducing me with Rhea?"

"Wouldn't you two already know each other?" I inquired. "You two _are_ in the same year."

"He meant _hook up_," Fred laughed. "I don't blame him, though. Rhea's a looker."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing mentally in my head, _Boys_. I got up, and prepared myself for the day.

Wow. Even magical schools were boring. _Especially_ A History of Magic. Talk about being _bored_ to _death_. The only thing that was remotely interesting was Potions.

We had Potions in the dungeon, and our professor was the head of the Slytherin House, Snape. He was a man with very greasy black hair and a large, hooked nose, and crooked teeth. Despite his intimidating presence, I found it… _respectful_.

He totally bagged on Harry, though, who was a "celebrity". That wasn't very pleasing, but other than that, the man _clearly_ knew what he was teaching us.

I was paired up with Hermione when we had to create a potion, though, and she didn't even let me do anything, mixing and throwing together everything.

Well, that's the last time I ever worked with her.

Poor, Neville. He got angry red boils all over his face though, and Gryffindor was punished with that with a point deduction.

Something told me Professor Snape wasn't going to be an easy man to please.

* * *

**A/N:** Drop a review, please? :3


End file.
